


rip yoonjae

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, poor baby rush joins the butthole club, sneateos are an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring something only works for so long. Especially if you walk into it when you least expect it.<br/>Like Rush walked in on his teammates.<br/>And then he got dragged into it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip yoonjae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mint_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_bun/gifts).



Sometimes realizations that are painfully obvious for the outsider only hit you much later. Sometimes it takes you years to finally trip over the stone that has been right in front of your nose all the time. Sometimes you don’t notice the obvious tension between your friends, maybe because you are actually that oblivious, maybe because you don’t want to notice.

It was late at night and Rush couldn’t sleep. Luckily he would have tomorrow off, but he feared for his sleeping schedule. After a while of tossing and turning around in his bed, he decided to get a glass of water. Maybe it would help.  
He passed Sneaky’s door and halted. Had he heard a noise? He held his breath. There it was again. It sounded like someone was in pain. He inched closer to the door, trying to think of what to do next. Maybe Sneaky was ill. Maybe Rush should call a doctor. But first he had to check on Sneaky to see what exactly was wrong. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing was wrong with Sneaky. In fact, Sneaky had been enjoying himself before Rush had entered. For a split second everything was completely silent. Rush tried to take in the situation before him.  
Sneaky was naked.  
Meteos was naked, too.  
Meteos was in Sneaky’s bed.  
So was Sneaky.  
Meteos was bent over.  
Sneaky was right behind him with a tight grip on his hips.  
Meteos and Sneaky were staring at him.  
At last, Rush pieced everything together.  
“Oh my god, guys, I’m so sorry!”, he squeaked and walked backwards to the door.  
With a pace that no one would have expected from him, Sneaky detached himself from Meteos and dove toward Rush. He slammed the door shut and pinned Rush against it.  
“We’re not mad at you”, Sneaky said. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared Rush down.  
“I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” Rush wiggled around and tried to get himself out of Sneaky’s hold. The proximity made him nervous, as did Sneaky’s state of undress and arousal.  
“Everyone already knows, dude”, Meteos chimed in.  
“Don’t you wanna join us?”, Sneaky asked.  
“I -”  
Sneaky nipped at Rush’s neck and ground their hips together. Rush let out a squeaky moan in surprise.  
“Sneaky, this is wrong -”  
Sneaky slid one hand into Rush’s pajama pants.  
“Going commando, huh?”  
Rush cursed himself as he could feel Sneaky grin against his neck. “I can’t do this”, he protested meekly. “Not with a man!”  
“Sure you can.” Sneaky started to languidly stroke his dick.  
Rush’s breath hitched. “But I’m not gay.”  
“Neither are we.”  
“Sure we aren’t”, Meteos remarked.  
Sneaky ignored him. “Do you like this?”  
The question was pointless. Rush was hard already, just from a few lazy strokes.  
“When was the last time you got off?”  
“I don’t remember.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Sneaky”, Meteos whined. “Rush! Entertain me already!”  
“Can you shut up for a minute?”, Sneaky hissed. “I’ll come back to you.”  
“But my dick’s gonna fall off if you don’t do anything right now!”  
“I still have some superglue.”  
“Thanks, Sneaky. You’re always so reliable.”  
Sneaky rolled his eyes and turned back to Rush. “It’ll be just some harmless fun between bros. Nothing serious. Nothing gay.”  
Rush hesitated.  
“Come on.” Sneaky lifted him off his feet and threw him onto the bed.  
More precisely, he threw him onto Meteos. They both groaned in pain. In an instant, Sneaky was on top of them, his hips rolling into Rush’s. At the same time, Meteos was bucking his hips up against Rush’s butt. Rush tried his best not to moan. They continued a steady rhythm while their hands wandered all over Rush’s body, under his sweater, under the waistband of his pants, exploring every inch of him. He felt Meteos reach around him to unzip his hoodie, exposing his bare chest.  
“Dude, look!” Sneaky squealed in delight. “We got ourselves a full body blusher!”  
“What? I wanna see!” Meteos fought his way from underneath Rush next to Sneaky, took a good look at Rush and grinned. “That’s only half the body, though.”  
Rush’s eyes went wide as both Meteos and Sneaky gripped his waistband.  
“Let’s see the rest, then”, Sneaky said and they unceremoniously pulled Rush’s pants down.  
“Bigger than I thought”, Meteos commented and reached for Rush’s dick.  
Rush clung to the sheets as Meteos lazily thumbed the tip.  
“You have a cute butt, too, Rush”, Sneaky added. “Wait, Meteos, can you give me the lube?”  
“Why me?”  
“You’re closer to the nightstand.”  
“I’m busy.” Meteos began stroking Rush earnestly, gaining a soft moan from him.  
“You can probably reach it from where you’re sitting, you lanky noodle.”  
Meteos held out his free arm to demonstrate that he was, in fact, not quite lanky enough.  
Sneaky groaned and got up to fetch the lube. “You’re impossible.” He sat back down between Rush’s legs and held up the small plastic bottle. “Now, Mr. Lee, is this something you are familiar with?”  
Meteos snorted.  
Rush shook his head.  
“Alright, let me demonstrate. Meteos?”  
“What?”  
“Turn around.”  
Meteos turned around without bickering and bent over. Sneaky poured a small amount of lube in his hand. After waiting a bit, he coated his fingers with it and carefully pushed one inside Meteos, who let out a soft moan.  
Rush stared at them with, his eyes wide. “Nope, I’m out.”  
“Try it, you might like it - oh.”  
Sneaky had begun moving his finger in and out, hitting Meteos’ spot every time. “Meteos for one likes it.”  
Meteos moaned in agreement.  
“Okay, fine.”  
Sneaky’s grin widened.  
“But if I don’t like it, you have to stop.”  
“Of course.” Sneaky shrugged.  
“Can I finger him?” Meteos asked. “Please?”  
Sneaky handed him the lube.  
“Now how did this work again?”  
Rush eyed the door.  
“Just kidding. Me and Sneaky are both butthole experts.” He pressed a finger against Rush’s butt. “Ready?”  
Rush swallowed and nodded.  
“Relax.”  
Meteos pushed his finger inside, and to Rush’s surprise it didn’t feel half bad. In fact, he liked it a bit. And then Meteos hit his sweet spot.  
Rush flinched and let out a loud moan.  
“Told you.” Sneaky hovered over him with a shit-eating grin and reached for his dick.  
Rush let his head fall back as breathy moans flowed from his lips and he tried to keep his hips still.

Rush was on all fours, with Meteos sliding in and out of him. He had no idea how he had ended up like this, but the way his insides tingled whenever Meteos angled his thrusts just right drove him insane. The almost teasingly slow pace didn’t make things better. Rush whined and tried to push against Meteos, but his hips were firmly held in place.  
“I think you can go a bit faster”, Sneaky said. He was sitting in the gaming chair, facing the bed, and shamelessly jerking himself off.  
“You think so, Sneaky?”  
“Dunno. Ask Rush.”  
“You think so, Rush?”  
Rush nodded.  
“What was that?”  
“Faster”, Rush managed to say. “Please.”  
“Alright.”  
Rush squeaked.  
“I should record this”, Sneaky mused. “Give me my phone.”  
“I’m not getting off the bed”, Meteos replied.  
“You’re always so lazy.” Sneaky leaned back further on his chair as he continued stroking himself.  
Meteos turned around. “Says the one who’s just sitting on his chair rubbing one out while his jungler is doing all the work.”  
“Former jungler,” Sneaky corrected him. “And you’re currently not doing anything, either.”  
Meteos frowned and gestured first to Sneaky and then to his crotch.  
Rush whined.  
“Concentrate on fucking your replacement already.”  
“Don’t be rude to dear, sweet Rush.” Meteos turned back around and gripped Rush’s hips again.  
Rush instinctively inched closer to Meteos. He let out a high-pitched whine as Meteos pushed back inside him. He rocked his hips back, more or less in sync with Meteos’ thrusts, urging him to go even faster. Small, breathy moans escaped him.  
“I’m actually surprised you haven’t asked Rush to help you yet”, Meteos said. His voice sounded strained.  
“Actually,” Sneaky said and sat up.  
“Dude, it was a joke.”  
“It was brilliant. That’s what it was.” He got up and walked over to his bed. The mattress dipped as he knelt down before Rush. With a pout, he asked: “Could you help me, oppa?”  
Rush went red and he stammered: “What with?”  
Meteos buried his face in his hands. “Unbelievable.”  
“I don’t understand -”  
“He wants you to suck his dick!”, Meteos bellowed.  
Sneaky burst into laughter.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing.” Sneaky slowly calmed dawn. “But yes. Would you please suck me off, oppa?”  
“I’ve never done that.”  
“No shit. I can help you.”  
“I-”  
“Try it. You might like it.” Sneaky reached down to lift Rush’s face with his thumb. “ _Oppa._ ”  
Rush shuddered and gingerly reached for Sneaky’s dick. Sneaky’s fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his face closer. Rush swallowed hard and opened his mouth, letting his tongue run over the tip tentatively. “Salty”, he said.  
“Aren’t we all?”, Meteos asked.  
Sneaky huffed and nudged Rush. “Go on.”  
Rush lowered his head. He couldn’t take all of Sneaky in, but it didn’t seem to matter that much. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Sneaky, drawing a small moan from him.  
“There you go. Do that again.”

Spit and precum dribbled down Rush’s chin as he bobbed his head up and down. He didn’t particularly care anymore what he looked like or sounded like, though. All that mattered to him was the way Sneaky and Meteos filled him up, the way Meteos kept hitting his sweet spot, Sneaky’s grip on his hair, Meteos’ hand around his dick. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His back arched up and he let out a muffled moan before his vision went blank.  
When he came back to his senses, he felt empty. He was still on all fours. Meteos had collapsed next to him, face down on the mattress. They both were still breathing heavily.  
Sneaky cleared his throat.  
Rush turned back to him and found himself staring at Sneaky’s spit-covered hard-on.  
“You, uh-”  
“Do you want me to finish?”, Rush asked sheepishly.  
“Won’t take long.” The grip on his hair was back and Sneaky shoved his cock into Rush’s mouth rather unceremoniously.  
Rush did his best to suck Sneaky off, and after bobbing his head up and down and sucking and swallowing around him, Sneaky tugged on his hair.  
“Gonna come”, he said.  
Rush let go of Sneaky and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt something hot and sticky hit his face. When he opened his eyes again, Meteos and Sneaky were looking at him with pride.  
“Look at our virgin”, Sneaky said and ran his thumb over Rush’s cheek, smearing cum all over it. “All slutty and desecrated.”  
“Ex-virgin”, Meteos corrected and held out his hand.  
Rush looked at him with a puzzled expression and slowly shook his hand.  
“Congratulations,” Meteos said, “and welcome to the butthole club.”


End file.
